Desire
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Teddy, que dirigió su mirada al espejo que estaba al fondo de la sala, con una inscripción extraña en la parte superior.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Familia Lupin" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

* * *

><p><em><strong>DESIRE<strong>_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

><p>Edward era un chico de trece años cuando ocurrió algo que cambió su vida. La mayoría de la gente lo llamaba Teddy, pero él en silencio le gustaba más que lo llamasen Ted o Edward, pero se le guardaba porque no le molestaba tanto.<p>

En las altas horas de la noche de un día normal de octubre él no podía dormir. Sencillamente, ponía su cabeza en la almohada, cerraba los ojos y no podía adentrarse al mundo de los sueños y las pesadillas que tanto le gustaba. Por eso, terminó levantándose en un absoluto silencio. Con solo su pijama y unas pantuflas que había traído de casa, decidió que investigaría un poco el castillo. Poco sabía de los secretos de Hogwarts, y quizás a las doce de la noche le había dado un ansia de saber. Cambió su aspecto de forma que pareciese ser Louis —él era el prefecto de Ravenclaw, por lo que no lo retarían si lo encontraban despierto; si se encontraba con el mismo, sería un problema—: pelo rojizo, ojos celestes, piel pálida, algo más alto que Teddy.

Suspiró y empezó a caminar relajadamente por los pasillos, entrando a todas las salas que no le sonaban. La mayoría a las cuales entraba —o intentaba entrar— eran salas abandonadas o inaccesibles. Incluso en algún momento se encontró con una con un ser dentro que parecía un monstruo. También, al abrir el clóset de una, se encontró con una serpiente gigante que lo aterrorizó completamente. Tuvo un montón de experiencias anecdóticas esa noche, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una sala que encontró al fondo del segundo piso.

La entrada parecía vieja, como si hace veinte años que no hubiesen entrado en aquella parte del colegio. La puerta tenía los bordes humedecidos y con musgo casi imperceptible. Teddy, aún con la apariencia del prefecto, giró la manilla y abrió la puerta; ésta produjo un sonido que dejaba claro que realmente no había sido abierta en años. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Teddy y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Suspiró y entró a la sala. Cerró la puerta —que crujió de nuevo— y volvió a su aspecto normal de pelo azul eléctrico, ojos color castaño claro, piel pálida, algo más alto que el promedio y con complexión un poco delgada.

Dirigió una mirada a toda la sala. Había mesas y sillas al fondo; algunas de las sillas tenían una o dos patas rotas, y las mesas estaban llenas de dibujos extraños y palabras que no llegaba a comprender. Solo entendió uno de los mensajes, escrito con letra temblorosa y había sangre seca al lado del escrito: "Todos están muertos…mi familia y amigos…me reuniré con ellos…los veré una última vez en ese espejo…luego podré abrazarlos...podré pedir perdón…"*. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Teddy, que dirigió su mirada al espejo que estaba al fondo de la sala, con una inscripción extraña en la parte superior.

‹‹Es… ¿es ese el espejo del cual el mensaje hablaba?››, se preguntó el metamorfomago en silencio, y se acercó.

Pasó su mano por la superficie pulcra y de apariencia nueva del espejo, incongruente con el resto de la habitación, sucia y vieja. Algo iba mal allí.

Mientras pensaba en que eso no tenía sentido, figuras se empezaron a formar en el cristal. Él retrocedió unos pasos por instinto, pero no parecían ser una fuerza maligna, y volvió a acercarse, aunque esta vez sin tocar la superficie del objeto.

Teddy también se podía ver a sí mismo, con el pelo ahora grisáceo por culpa del miedo, la piel pálida y los ojos azulados. Estaba al medio de dos adultos. Uno era un hombre —debía tener unos treinta y pocos—, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos ámbar. Sonreía al metamorfomago, con orgullo. Al otro lado, había una mujer —debía ser menor que el hombre; unos veinticinco o unos pocos más—, con el pelo rosa y los ojos azules.

El joven tragó saliva. La mujer era una metamorfomaga, eso estaba claro. Y sí…

— ¿Ma…mamá?—susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Pa…papá?

Ambos asintieron.

Teddy se fijó en la gente que había después de ellos. Su abuelo, Ted, por el cual había sido nombrado, estaba allí, con una sonrisa cansada trazada en su boca. Una mujer con aspecto de muggle parecía tranquilamente orgullosa de su, posiblemente, nieto. Un hombre ya viejo, el cual parecía ser un mago, no sonreía del todo. Parecía receloso, de cierta forma.

— ¿Fa…familia?

Se acercó más al Espejo de Oesed, con las manos temblorosas. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas. Se sintió destrozado, dolido, sabiendo que nunca conocería en verdad a esas personas. Solo podía saber de su abuelo Ted y de sus padres por lo que le decía su padrino, su abuela Andrómeda y otras personas que los conocían.

Permaneció toda la noche allí, mirando sin descanso a esa gente que era su familia muerta, contándoles en susurros anécdotas que los hacían sonreír, cambiando su aspecto de forma que rieran.

Nunca se había sentido tan desolado en toda su vida.

¿La ironía? Que se sentía así de mal estando con la familia que tanto anhelaba.


End file.
